


i like eye contact

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun makes sure she has her best smile when she finally looks up but it drops when she sees Byulyi standing closer to her, a couple of steps away.  </p>
<p>The other girl takes another step and Yongsun recoils, taking a step back.  She keeps walking backwards, Byulyi’s steps don’t let up and it’s only when her back hits the wall that she lets the situation sink in.  Her instinct is to avoid eye contact, she turns her head to the side, willing her body to press closer to the wall.  Byulyi’s hand goes to rest on the wall, right by Yongsun’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like eye contact

Yongsun doesn’t think to knock as she gently pushes the door open, feather duster in hand.  She pushes things around, making sure everything is in place and tidy.  Byulyi’s clothes are on the floor and she takes time to pick them up, placing them in the dirty clothing bin that’s kept in the corner.  

“She didn’t make her bed,” she sighs, her heels tap against the hardwood flooring, hands reaching out for the bedding, she places the large pillows on the plush leather arm chair.  Youngsun tries to be careful, unlike the rest of the family, Byulyi seems to be the most lavish and easily annoyed when it comes to her things.

The young woman’s room is worth in the hundred thousands possibly millions and definitely more than Yongsun’s entire life.  

She does the bed quickly making sure to smooth out the wrinkles on the duvet, placing the pillows back at the head of the bed.  She’s satisfied with her work, going back to reach for her feather duster, about to turn and dust off all of Byulyi’s extremely expensive ornaments when the door of the in suite bathroom opens, Yongsun freezes where her hand is hovering over a diamond encrusted golden duck.

There’s the click of the closing door, Yongsun can catch a whiff of peaches and creme body wash, the sound of a towel being thrown on the floor.

Yongsun takes a deep breath and turns around, knuckles turning white from the tight grip she has on the feather duster.  She laughs nervously, eyes lowering to avoid Byulyi’s intense gaze.

“Miss Moon,” she swallows, her mouth goes dry, “I-I would have knocked if I knew you were here,” she harbors enough courage to let her eyes flicker, catching the way Byulyi’s face twists into one of annoyance, arms crossing.

“Why is that towel still on the floor,” Byulyi’s voice is steady, “what would mother say if she knew her new maid isn’t doing her job?”

Yongsun jumps at that, mouth trying to come up with words to ease the situation, “I’m sorry,” she rushes out, “I…” she kneels down to grab the towel, “I didn’t realize you were done with it, Miss.”

She turns around quickly, making a beeline for the dirty laundry hamper.  

She pretends to sift through it in an attempt to calm down, dropping the towel when she can’t no longer stretch it out.  Yongsun plasters a smile on, she can’t lose this job, no matter how hard _some people_ seem keen on getting rid of her.

Yongsun makes sure she has her best smile when she finally looks up but it drops when she sees Byulyi standing closer to her, a couple of steps away.  

The other girl takes another step and Yongsun recoils, taking a step back.  She keeps walking backwards, Byulyi’s steps don’t let up and it’s only when her back hits the wall that she lets the situation sink in.  Her instinct is to avoid eye contact, she turns her head to the side, willing her body to press closer to the wall.  Byulyi’s hand goes to rest on the wall, right by Yongsun’s ear.

Her other hand reaches for Yongsun’s chin, turning to let their eyes meet.  There’s a blush rising to her cheeks, her heart quickens as she takes notice of the slope of Byulyi’s nose, the gentle curve of her eyes, the way her bangs fall over her forehead, short hair curling around her ears.

“You keep looking at me,” Byulyi finally says, thumb careful when it presses to the swell of Yongsun’s bottom lip, “you think I don’t notice but you aren’t subtle at all.”

Yongsun doesn’t say anything, her eyes lower, landing on the undershirt peeking from under Byulyi’s dress shirt.  

“Ah,” Byulyi’s thumb presses just a bit harder, enough to watch the way Yongsun’s teeth catch against the thin skin of it, “do you like my suit?  Do I look nice?”

Yongsun shudders when Byulyi’s thumb swipes over her bottom lip, soothing away the hurt with her scorching touch.

“I asked a question,” Byulyi’s voice has gone just the tiniest bit deeper, “answer me.”

“You look...dashing,” Yongsun whispers, breath catching when Byulyi leans forward, teeth catching Yongsun’s lower lip, tongue languidly easing the bite of them.  

Yongsun’s body slumps forward, eyes fluttering when her mouth gets devoured by Byulyi’s lips, searing and setting her heart on fire.  

Byulyi presses her body closer, trapping Yongsun between the wall and her body, her hand on the wall replaced by her entire forearm, allowing Byulyi to continue to press closer, other hand dropping away from Yongsun’s chin, holding on to her waist.

Yongsun stays still, stuck between wanting to kiss back and figuring out what is happening.  

It’s true, she’s been staring.

But she can’t help it when Moon Byulyi turned out to be so devastatingly beautiful.  Yongsun had first laid eyes on her as she had woken up.  Sleepy eyes glaring when Yongsun had explained she was the new maid, was cleaning the bedrooms as instructed.  

Her short hair had been mused, skin flushed pink from the warmness of sleep.  She had watched wide eyed as Byulyi had grunted, kicked off the covers and gotten up.  Baby blue camisole and cotton shorts flimsy and short enough to show the slightest of curves, enough to get Yongsun interested.

Yongsun had hoped that her ill placed crush would eventually fade away but with days upon days of watching Byulyi walk out in her suits and mirrored sunglasses she knew it would all eventually blow up in her face.  

Now Byulyi’s tongue has found home in her mouth, running over the roof of it, teasingly flickering against Yongsun’s own tongue.  Her eyes widen at that, hand going up to hold on to Byulyi’s arm leaning against the wall.

Byulyi pulls away, face finding the crook of her neck, the hand on her waist going up to pull at the ruffles of her maid uniform.

“Why do you look at me so much?” Byulyi’s words tickle the thin skin of her neck, punctuated by sharp nips of teeth, the overwhelming hotness of her mouth.

Yongsun shakes her head, fingers tightening around Byulyi’s bicep.  

She stays still when Byulyi’s fingers stop playing with the ruffles around her neck line, trailing past her waist, playfully twirling the fabric of Yongsun’s skirt before her hand cups her thigh.  

Yongsun stays silent when it skims up, fingernails scraping over the soft skin.  

“I don’t,” Yongsun manages, whimpering when Byulyi’s thumb pushes into the soft skin of her thigh, rubbing slow circles, raising goosebumps.

“You do,” Byulyi’s voice has gotten a teasing lilt to it, eyes shining with some sort of mischievous excitement, fingers gripping tightly around Yongsun’s thin thigh, “you do and it's obvious.”

Yongsun turns away, eyes closing tightly when she feels the warmness of Byulyi’s palm leave her thigh, fingers gripping her chin again, turning her face towards the other.

She can feel the way Byulyi leans closer, “don’t you want to look at me after staring at me all this time?”

The blush sprouting over Yongsun’s cheeks earns attention, Byulyi’s long fingers tapping along the ridge of her cheekbones, thumb rubbing gently.

“Look at me,” Byulyi says, voice quiet, “I want to see you as much as you want to see me.”

The blush grows darker as she opens her eyes, eyelashes fluttering, too shy to look at Byulyi now that she’s been caught.

“I had to do something if you kept looking at me like that,” Byulyi leans closer, their noses almost touching, “against my better judgement I started to look at you too.”

Yongsun sucks in a breath, eyes flickering to Byulyi’s mouth, so close.

There’s silence, Yongsun’s gaze rips away from the swell of Byulyi’s lips, realizes she’s meant to answer.  

She opens her mouth, closes it again, fingers uncurling away from Byulyi’s bicep, laying limp by her side.

Outside the sound of an approaching car comes through, halting tires, doors opening and closing.

Byulyi’s mouth sets into a smirk, closing the small distance between them, pressing a kiss to the underside of Yongsun’s jaw.

“Other things need dusting Yongsun-ssi,” she pulls back, Yongsun no longer enveloped by the warmth of Byulyi’s body, “don’t let my mother catch you slacking off.”

She watches as the other girl walks away, closes the door.

 


End file.
